Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the fields of social networks and mobile device touchscreen applications. More specifically, the present disclosure comprises an application whereby a user creates multiple facets to a social media object with one public facing side and multiple secondary facets that are made optionally private depending on the social media object author's specifications.
Related Art
There are many known forms of social networks on mobile application platforms in the related art. Most of these related art implementations involve user interfaces whereby social media objects, which may include text, photos, or video, are arranged in a vertical feed format. Users can scroll down the feed of social media objects with a vertical swiping gesture on the mobile device touchscreen. As the user swipes upward on the touchscreen, the user interface scrolls down the feed, thereby displaying more social media objects.
In related art implementations, the social media objects themselves may be visible to all users who are either following the social media object author or are friends of the author. In related art implementations, the object author can optionally make an object visible to only a select group of people (e.g., a post, image, or video only accessible by a few people). Thus, the choices the author has when publishing a social media object can involve making a single social media object publicly visible or privately visible.